This study proposes to address the scholastic difficulties of academically backward hyperactive children undergoing clinical stimulant treatment. The specific aims of this proposed investigation are to evaluate and compare two educational interventions with these children: (1) an academically based cognitive training program and (2) a prescriptive remedial tutoring program. To maximize academic utility, the cognitive training program will consist of a number of components, including training in problem-solving and metagonitive stragies for academic tasks, correspondence training, self-monitoring and self-reinforcement procedures, attack strategy training and direct tutoring. The remedial tutoring program will be intensive and geared to the individual needs and skills deficits of each child. Reinforcement for correct performance will be used in both interventions. Hyperactive children, ages 7-12 will be randomly assigned to one of three groups: (1) Academic Cognitive Training plus Medication, (2) Remedial Tutoring plus Medication, or (3) Medication alone. Between and within-group multivariate analyses will be conducted to evaluate post-treatment and six month follow-up effects. Outcome measures will include teacher ratings of academically relevant behaviors, academic performance, and report cards; parent ratings of home based academic behaviors; and children's performance on standardized achievement tests and on measures of reflective problem-solving ability. The programs' impact on the children's self-esteem and locus of control attitude toward academic functioning will also be assessed.